Ferdinand Cynweard (Asmodea)
Known Information The man known sometimes now as Asmodea Morrard was born Ferdinand Cynweard de Audovere von Hulduin. The 9th heir to the lands of Waldrada in the Kingdom of Voi, his family had gained its noble title and lands as reward for loyalty shown in the Crusades. Thus, Ferdinand was destined from birth to follow in the footsteps of his forefathers and serve as an Inquisitor for Lord and Light. From an early age, it was all he ever knew. His father, Hulduin de Audovere, was in his own right well-known for his cruelty, something which extended even to his own son. Early in his career, Ferdinand was sent on a mission to murder Ardevon Larimore, Sephelia Larimore's father, as part of a marriage ploy to clear the name of House de Leiningen. Once this task was done, Ferdinand was wed to the daughter of that house, Clotilde Kleinig de Leiningen, elevating his own House's status. They remained married for nearly 25 years before it all came crumbling down. Ferdinand served Chorus as a fathiful Inquisitor for many years, working his way up the ranks to become a knight of high rank. Especially, he was well known for his skill in torture and interrogation, which he was frequently called upon to do in the line of duty. In his time, he estimates that he killed thousands. Among these, in the last years of his life, were Elder Camelia and the members of the Vidraru caravan, something he regretted even in the moment of doing it. However, as things went on, he became increasingly disillusioned with his profession, his country, and his faith. Abominations were people too, and it was senseless to continue this way. This dissonance was something which caused him great consternation in life, but there was little he could do but pretend everything was fine and continue his work unwillingly, drowning himself in drink and self-moritifaction in the meantime. When he could no longer stand it, some unknown incident having broken his entire sense of compartmentalization, in the chaos following the death of the Voice, he fled from Voi and joined a Trahazi caravan, abandoning his family, his title, his lands, and his faith, hoping to hide on the road. During this time, he took the name Asmodea Morrard and was trained as a Channeler, discovering a talent for healing. Though he does not recall perfectly well what transpired or how he was caught, he was, eventually, by someday, and brutally murdered by hanging in 1r. Returning to Port Frey in August 10r, entirely startled and a bit unwilling, he kept the name Asmodea and vowed to start anew. He quickly attuned himself to the Trahazi of Port Frey and became, for a time, an official member of the Obratnye Caravan. After taking people apart for so many years of his life, he vowed to spend this life putting them back together. Currently, he works as a member of the Charity Hospital of Port Frey and is a prominent figure in Triage activity. He is a skilled surgeon, a knowledgable doctor, and a healer of many talents. Timeline Since Returning In August 10r, Asmodea returns. He makes a number of tenuous friendships with people such as Ylfa, Zaheras, Shaal-Het, Deon, and Potion Seller, the latter of whom he becomes tent-mates with. He becomes a member of the Obratnye Caravan under the watchful eye of Elder Camelia, and offers his services to the Charity Hospital and Triage. In September 10r, the Nadine seige continues. On the first night of the Gathering, Asmodea is caught in the Guild of Academics during the most brutal portion of the Nadine occupation, witnessing the deaths of many friends and nearly dying himself. The next day, he becomes involved with the outbreak of cholera in town, working tirelessly in the Charity Hospital with the sick. He reveals critical information from his past that leads to the discovery of a cure and the source of the outbreak. He also performs at the Masked Koi dance concert. Following the wedding of Hazel Wellverse and Shaal-Het Mael, during the traditional "fight for the bride's honor", Deon is overtaken by a murderous demon and cuts off Mael and Lady Vasya's hands, killing them. Asmodea performs life-saving surgery on both. That night, he assists in the running of Triage during the arrival of the Echoes and in the battle surrounding the ritual to destroy Ayan's corpse, the effective efforts of which result in no Returned deaths. Following this, he and Potion Seller argue on the subject of cowardice and Ayan's motivations. Asmodea spends his final waking hours drunkenly seeing Yeshua off on their last night in town, during which Asmodea suddenly and dramatically remembers that he was married in his past life. In November 10r, Asmodea has established himself in the community as a surgeon and healer. In Potion Seller's absence, he is given ownership of what used to be their shared tent. However, on the first night, his home is overtaken by a giant mushroom, causing him to become tent-mates with Zel, Dantes, and Kiren. He works together with Spider, Hesediel, and others towards the understanding of a new affliction in the town known only as "The Hunger". His relationship with Lady Vasya deepens and he becomes involved with her circle of seven lovers. Shortly thereafter, he moves into the cantina with her. He encounters Sephelia, someone from his tenuous past, and they make an unusual truce. He is present for the blessing of the Obratnye Caravan and is spiritually bound to the other members. On the second night of the gathering, he brings together the healers of Port Frey together in preparation for the arrival of the Sorrowful and the expedition to Theddespari for the retrieval of Ayan's book. The town survives the Sorrowful invasion, but the expedition to Theddespari results in unimaginable losses and deeply traumatic experiences for all involved. He survives, guiltily, but returns to an empty Port Frey, more uncertain of its future than ever before. Following a miserable Yule, Asmodea begins to come clean. He speaks with Sephelia, revealing the truth about her father, which goes shockingly well. He refuses a marriage proposal from Vasya on the basis that he is already married, then disappears in a drunken haze for two days, finally coming to in the mud of the river. Cleaning himself up, he spends a few days getting his affairs in order, including performing last rites for himself, then goes to speak to Elder Camelia, finally coming clean about the fact that he was their killer. Though offered a place among the Trahazi due to the Elder's incredible kindness, he refuses on the basis that it has not earned such a family yet, then swears himself to protect the caravan, never again take up steel, and commit his hands to heal all his past wrongs. He dons his old clothes and a cilice to mark the death of Asmodea and the revival of Ferdinand. Status Asmodea has no pins of status. Allies (Feel free to add yourself.) *Zaheras *Shaal-Het *Ylfa Ravenbraid *Potion Seller *Wisdom of the Oak *Lady Vasya *Chrysanthemum *Elder Camelia *Yeshua Gabriel Ben-Yosef Telesca *Oleksander Nikolai *Deon Eon *Kaelan Estelmer *Fyrn (Sya'Tare) *Aodhan Dunnelon-Mac Tir *Spider *Omiria *Petron *Phi *Laylo *Ichius Singh *Sephelia Larimore *Fionn Ó Conchobhair Enemies *Castete Malutas - He shorted Asmodea silver during a tarot card transaction that was incredibly poorly arranged by Elder Camelia. That may very well have been the Elder's fault, but he's still mad at Castete. Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it Asmodea is hiding a really nasty scar under that armor. *Rumor has it Asmodea has been seen in the Chorus shrine. *Yo I heard that guy sold his soul to a demon to get his hair to be that perfect. *Rumor has it, Asmodea was a professional toad catcher in his previous life Quotes * "Get up and get out there! And if you come back dying again, I'll kill you myself." Remove Weakness * Expletives. So many expletives. Character Inspirations * Soundtrack *Song for a Guilty Sadist - Crywank *It's Alright - Mother Mother *Bad Bad Things - AJJ *Who Are You, Really? - Mikky Ekko *How to Disappear Completely - Radiohead Hype and Recaps * He's quiet in the dark. * Like a weary pugilist, * In the distance, * Of course he sees her. * In the mirror, * When he wakes, Category:Player character